A Dirty Little Secret
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: He's a servant, but she loves him. She's broken and fragile and he's protecting her. It's love, I tell you.
1. Chapter One: A Servant Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or A Little Princess.

**Note:** This is roughly based on 'A Little Princess' there is still magic and everything but the time there is around the second world war. 1939-1945. Oh, and Harry isn't even born yet. Sorry people, but this IS a Hermione/Draco.

* * *

"Hermione, we must leave now." John Granger said. 

"Papa, why now? Why must we leave England to go to – America. I heard so much about it, and it seems like an exquisite place, but why must we leave England. I love it here." Hermione complained.

"Now – princess. There is some business I have to attend to. My boss has relocated me to America. Don't worry now, you can write to all your friends back in England..." John insisted, checking his watch and then facing his daughter. "Come on sweetie, let's go."

With that he grabbed Hermione's suitcase and headed downstairs to the door.

'I would write...if I had any friends in England...' Hermione thought sadly. She grudgingly followed him and hopped in to the awaiting carriage on the cobbled streets of England.

She would miss all of this, the streets, the weather, the freedom.

Now she would have to go to some stuffy-old boarding school for boys and girls. What was the name again?

_Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

What a stupid name for a stupid school. She looked outside the misty window and sighed. The trip was long, but not long enough for Hermione to spend with her father. He was the only one left in her family. She had no other relatives at all. 'I'll miss him so much.' She thought sadly.

Hermione awkwardly grasped her wand and muttered a spell, making the misty window clear. She looked at the snow falling from the sky. The way it fluttered to the ground. It was sort of peaceful.

Hermione was jerked out of her calm state when the carriage stopped to a halt and John got out and helped his daughter down from the high carriage.

"See princess? That," He said pointing to the large ship in front of them, "Is going to take us straight to America, more importantly, New York."

Hermione nodded, noticing the ship's weird name. _The Ravenclaw_.

She stepped on to the wooden plank and followed her father up on to the deck. The boat swayed gently under the small waves. She looked over at the horizon and smiled, her father leaned on the railing and put his head down next to Hermione and looked out too.

"Hermione," He started saying, making Hermione face him with a smile, he pulled out a dangling locket, "This was your mother's, I gave it to her when we got married. And now – it's yours." He clasped it around her neck and picked Hermione up.

He twirled her around and she laughed merrily. Even though she was quite old to be twirled around, she enjoyed it very much. Fifteen was quite a big age to be still playing around.

A man across the deck stood silently observing the happy family of two. Mr. Black gently stroked his pet monkey from India and smiled as daughter and father danced joyously to the music.

* * *

A black carriage made it's way across the busy street of New York and stopped outside the towering castle. John stepped out of the carriage on the fresh-fallen snow, making a crisp sound. Hermione followed her father skeptically looking at the looming castle. 

John Granger knocked twice on the wooden door and shrugged his shoulders when nobody answered the door. He beckoned Hermione to his side to wait with him.

Soon enough, a young woman around the age of her twenties came and opened the door.

"My name is Lily Evans, you must be Mr. Granger and Hermione, please come in," She gushed shaking John's hand. "My sister is coming down shortly, please look around..."

Suddenly, Mrs. Dursley glided down the stairs, her robes billowing behind her.

"Oh good morning Mr. Granger, I hope your trip was pleasant." She said giving a malicious smile, "And this must be the famous Hermione Granger." She looked down at Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

Petunia Dursley continued talking, "Now the girls and boys have a strict curfew of 10 o'clock and then the next morning, will wake up for breakfast at 8 o'clock sharp. We cover the basic lessons of French, Latin, Science, English and Maths, and my sister will be covering all the subjects on – magic...now if you have any questions..."

"Hermione already know Fr –" John insisted, before being cut off by the horse-faced woman.

"Now her room is upstairs, with the big bay windows and the largest bed we can accommodate. When will you be giving the money, Mr. Granger?" She asked, her eyes glinting greedily.

"When I come back from my work..." He stated politely. "I have some business to attend to before going to the...war."

Mrs. Dursley nodded in understanding. "My Vernon has to go as well," She sobbed dabbing away a tear, "I'll miss him terribly..."

"Yes – well, can we see Hermione's room?"

"Yes, of course..." She hurried up the stairs and threw open the double doors and inside it was quite an accommodation. The bedroom was decorated in rich tones of red and gold. The draperies were made of silk, and the blankets were made of satin.

Hermione's suitcases were opened and some of her clothes and toys had already been unpacked.

From the moment she stepped in she noticed the boy her age unpacking her things, but now she walked gingerly up to him and told him softly, "I can unpack these myself, it's okay." He was extremely cute, even though he was quite lanky.

Mrs. Dursley looked absolutely livid when she saw Hermione talking to the servant-boy. "Hermione, get away from that servant."

Hermione looked confusedly at the Headmistress, "Why is he a servant?"

"Because – because he's an albino, look at him."

Hermione glanced at the boy before her; he was blushing slightly and looked very self-conscious in front of Hermione. She could only see the cute bedraggled white-blond hair and the lop-sided smile and his piercing grey eyes. It was now her turn to blush.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked Mrs. Dursley, still facing the servant-boy.

"Why would you want to know his name? Anyways, it's Draco."

Hermione smiled giddily at Draco, he secretly smiled back at her when Mrs. Dursley's back was turned.

Suddenly the Headmistress motioned Hermione and John to move on and see the classroom.

There, Hermione stood looking very self-conscious in front of the twenty-six students looking at her. Half of the girls glared at Hermione and the rest looked interested in this new girl. Well, to say, the rest of the boys were nearly drooling.

Mrs. Dursley finally noticed the locket hanging on Hermione's neck. "This piece of fine jewelry is not allowed to be worn at school."

Hermione grasped on to it tightly, "But – I can wear it in my room, right?"

Hermione looked from her father to the Headmistress.

"If you insist..." She commented.

"I insist." Hermione said.

The whole class gasped, no one had ever contradicted Mrs. Dursley.

She glared at the class and the class quietly settled down.

* * *

Hermione sat down in the middle of her plush bedspread. She made her way towards the bay window. She leaned against a cushion and started writing a letter. 

_Dear Papa,_

_Even though you have just left I want to tell you that I already miss you._

Hermione tears fell and blurred two words on the parchment.

_I hope you do well on your trip. Remember I love you daddy. Good luck._

Your Hermione 

She folded the letter and slipped it in to an envelope and sealed it shut. Hermione heard the door creak and made her way to the door.

She turned the handle and opened the door to see a flash of white-blond. Before Draco could run away she grabbed his sooty hand and yanked him in to her room.

He looked very alarmed and said, "Beg your pardon Miss, but I'm not allowed to be here, we'll both get in trouble. Mostly me."

"Hermione." She said, "My name is Hermione, Draco."

He smiled at her, "Hermione."

The way he said her name made her heart flutter. Draco felt the same, and before Hermione could let her tongue slip and tell him that she thought he was cute, his lips found hers and they kissed.

Her soft lips were smoother than silk, he thought. Little did he know Hermione was thinking the same thing. It was their first kiss and they both were enjoying it immensely.

It was quite obvious.

She was falling for Draco, and hard.

* * *

**REVIEW.** **Review and I will continue. Or. I will kill you.**

No. Seriously...


	2. Chapter Two: Surely A Princess

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own 'A Little Princess.'

* * *

Infatuation.

Was that what she was feeling truly? She didn't know and didn't contemplate it now when she was late for Latin class.

Draco had left abruptly when Mrs. Dursley suddenly burst in to the room. It was a shock to both of them and Draco scurried down the Hall and up to the stairs heading to the attic.

Hermione frowned. She was fond of Draco and was annoyed because this – this woman was always keeping her away from him.

"Draco's so nice. I don't know why should he be a servant." She had protested.

The tight-lipped Headmistress had nastily replied, "A servant, is a servant. You are not allowed to speak with him nor come in to contact, am I clear?"

Hermione grudgingly nodded.

It was a chilly autumn's Sunday and Hermione and the rest of the students lined up to go to church.

"Come along now, children."

The children hastily chased after the retreating figure of the Headmistress.

Hermione looked back towards the looming castle smiling, of all things.

* * *

Draco pushed open the aged attic-door, making a creaking sound; he winced and hoped no one heard. He quickly dismissed the icy chill of the wind and went in to his freezing room. He suddenly stopped short smiling at the orange box that lay by his bed.

He made his way to the package and slowly lifted off the lid.

Inside laid a pair of shoes, the newest pair he had ever received. They were white and soft. Slippers.

He slipped then on and smiled. He knew just who had the heart to give them to him.

Hermione.

He wiggled his toes in his slippers and hugged his pillow, curled up on his broken bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Loud cries and screams could be heard outside the girl's dormitories. Hermione, the always-curious one crept outside to take a look. On the floor was a little girl; pounding on the floor crying her eyes out, she must have not been very old. She looked around ten or so.

Hermione gently kneeled beside the crying girl and hushed her, "What's wrong?"

The girl stopped and sniffled, looking up at Hermione she snapped, "None of your business. Go away."

"She's Lavender. She's the same age as you, you know?" A voice behind her replied. Hermione turned around to find a girl around her age with long red hair, and intense blue eyes.

"And what's your name?" Hermione asked politely.

"Ginny." The redhead replied.

"My name's Hermione. So—do you know what's wrong with Lavender?"

"Her mother died when she was born. Her father put in here so he wouldn't have to look at her…"

Hermione again kneeled beside Lavender and started saying, "It's okay Lavender, I don't have a mother either, you know? And my father has left me here to go to the war."

Lavender stopped sniffling for a moment and looked at Hermione, "Really?"

Hermione nodded earnestly. "Sometimes when you're really quiet, they can hear you and you can hear them. Well—that's what I think. It must be so silly."

Lavender disagreed, "No—it's not silly at all. Sometimes I think she can look down at me from heaven." Lavender's voice was trembling slightly.

"Everyone looks down at you already," a voice behind the three sneered. "Why should your dead mother be any different?"

Lavender's eyes looked as if she was going to start crying again.

"Leave her alone, Pansy." Ginny glared.

"Why should I Weasley?" Pansy sneered.

"Because she said so." Hermione snapped, she was getting tired of all this rudeness.

Pansy then shut up and glared at Hermione. "Hmmph, so you're the new girl. You're so ugly, I don't know why all the boys want to court you." Pansy sniffed.

"Maybe they can't even stand to see your face anyways." Ginny muttered so only Lavender and Hermione could hear. Hermione and Lavender laughed at that and made Pansy even angrier.

Pansy turned on her heel and retreated back in to her room to brush her hair.

But the three didn't notice the pair of eyes that was watching them.

"Children! Breakfast!" Lily Evans cried downstairs.

The girls and boys all crowded around the table, one side filled with boys and the other with the girls.

"The Headmistress won't be joining us today…" Lily said, with a hint of reluctance in her voice.

A creak of the door was heard and clanking as well. Hermione turned and caught the eye of Draco smiling. She smiled happily back at him.

Dudley tripped Draco as he went past and sent Draco hurling towards the floor. A crash sounded. Hermione jumped up from her seat and hurried to Draco's side.

The children gasped.

She helped him up and whispered gently, "Are you okay Draco?" She smiled when he said he was fine. If Hermione turned around she would've seen Dudley looking livid.

The cook came out and told Draco off, telling him to clean up the porridge splashed all over the floor.

Draco got out a mop and bucket and started cleaning up the mess. Hermione silently helped him by whispering a spell, so when the mop moved over the porridge, it would disappear immediately. Draco soon caught on and said a silent thank you to Hermione.

When Breakfast ended, Lily called Hermione to her, "Hermione, I know you're friends with him, but don't do it in front of us, especially Dudley and his friends. They'll tell the Headmistress without a moment's hesitation."

Hermione took Lily's warning trivially.

Draco saw Hermione was alone and hugged her around the waist. "Guess who?" He whispered in her ear.

"Draco…"

He smiled as his heart fluttered. "Hermione…I think we should…"

Hermione fulfilled his wish my cutting him off with her lips pressed against his. She tasted like strawberries, his favourite fruit. And guess what? They liked it.

Hermione felt as if she was floating and she could feel all his love for her. It was her second kiss, and it would just keep getting better and better with him.

They sprang apart for air and smiled in to each other's eyes.

"Miss Granger." A strained voice came from the door.

* * *

**Review. **Or I won't continue. (Glares at all of you.) 


	3. Chapter Three: Goodbye Soldier

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah...

**Note:** Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had writer's block. COUGH COUGH and Charlotte nagged me to update not only this story but my Newsies one as well. Oh well...here's the next chapter!

**Remember to review...reivew...reivew!**

* * *

"_Oh—shit_." Was the only thing that ran through their minds, as they sprung apart. Gulping, Draco faced the doorway, only to see a livid and angry Dudley. Behind him were his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Of all the idiots he had to choose, he chose the strong ones who always obeyed his commands.

Draco lowered his eyes and headed towards the door and Dudley's direction.

"Where do you think you're going? You pathetic servant." Dudley sneered as he pushed Draco to the ground, "Who do you think you are to even be touching such a wondrous creature?" Dudley looked towards the horrified Hermione and leered at her.

"Get away from him!" Hermione shouted, snapping out of her shock. "Who the hell do you think you are to even be taunting someone who is more of a man than you will ever be, you—you disgusting freak." Hermione had to play her cards safe, or Dudley's mother, the Headmistress could throw her out…that wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

Dudley glared menacingly at her before waving a hand at Crabbe and Goyle and dismissing them. Before he disappeared down the Hallway he said, "Don't think you're getting away that easy, Granger." And he laughed, not a happy one, but someone who was deranged and obsessed.

"I better go…" Draco said somberly, "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." With that Draco walked off, towards the direction of the rickety stairway up to the freezing attic.

Hermione didn't stop him.

"Draco." Was the only word she said throughout the whole day. She couldn't concentrate in the lessons, though she did most of the work, but the most unnerving part of it was that Dudley kept staring at her, leering at her with such a feeling of—lust. She shuddered at the thought. No, she must've been imagining it.

She walked up the main staircase towards her room when she was stopped with the sight of—

Of—

Draco…

He was—being caned with such force, it was a wonder he was still conscious. She screamed, right there and then she screamed…till the sight before her turned black, and she hit the ground with a 'thud.'

The scene then turned chaotic. Draco as well hit the ground and blacked out, the blood on his back still dripping, his face pale and white, but the last thing that was on his mind was, "_Is Hermione alright_?"

The Headmistress rushed over to Hermione and called Ginny and Parvati to take Hermione to the Hospital Wing. She then called her 'Duddikins' to help the servant to the Hospital Wing with his friends. Dudley smirked, "_I'll help him alright, help him till he can't walk_." He called over Crabbe and Goyle and summoned them to bring the cane his mother was using.

_Thwack.  
__  
Thwack._

Thwack.

Thwack.

Every time the cane hit Draco's back. Dudley laughed. Momentarily Draco regained consciousness but as soon as it was regained he blacked out.

When Dudley finally thought Draco had enough, his minions dragged him across the floor towards the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey took in this sight and her eyes widened, "What happened to this poor boy?"

Dudley couldn't help but smirk at his doings, "Looks like he was caned…"

"Oh, the poor boy…" She muttered under her breath. Dudley left satisfied, thinking he had done what he promised to do.

Madame Pomfrey healed Draco's wounds, but he was suffering from blood loss as well. Since he was beaten so much, the blood couldn't stop flowing and due to that, massive amounts of blood loss.

Draco oblivious to all the attention he was getting from the Hospital Wing didn't notice that Hermione was in the cubicle next to him.

Hermione groaned as she suddenly woke up from her slumber. "Where's Draco?" She mumbled incoherently.

Madame Pomfrey parted the blanched white curtains and tittered at Hermione, "You need your rest, now go to sleep," then she added in a softer tone, "He's in the cubicle right beside you." Hermione nodded at her in thanks and closed her eyes feigning sleep, but when she heard Madame Pomfrey leave, she quietly tiptoed to the next cubicle.

Her heart stopped quickly when she saw Draco lying unconsciously in the bed, by his bedside there were wet cloths drenched in his diluted blood.

"Oh Draco." She whimpered, clutching his sheets. "What have they done to you?"

As if answering her, he coughed lightly. She held on to him tightly, wondering how bad it was for him to endure, and it was all because of her.

Madame Pomfrey burst in and shooed Hermione back to her bed, where Lily was awaiting.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you…" She said sadly, lowering her eyes from Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly, getting in bed.

"Well, you see…the Headmistress doesn't think it fit for Draco to be here, and has signed him up for the war, as a soldier."

For the second time that day, she fainted.

When she finally awoke, just the time Draco was packed and ready to leave. Hermione leapt out of bed and ran downstairs to find Draco already suited up in his army gear.

She embraced his and wouldn't let go, with tears in her eyes she said in an urgent whisper, "Draco—please—don't leave me."

Draco hugged her back, but he had to let her go, "I'm so—so sorry Hermione."

She wrenched off her locket and placed it in his hand, "Take care of yourself, and whenever you look at my locket, think of me…"

He smiled and accepted it gratefully, "Hermione I want you to have this…" He took a man's ring out of his pocket and slipped on her finger. "Keep this, and remember me."

She smiled, tears still in her eyes, "I will Draco, I will never ever forget you. Come back soon, unscathed please!"

He turned to her before leaving, with sad eyes, "I'll try Hermione, I'll try. For now, keep yourself together…"


	4. Chapter Four: Painkiller

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Ne-naw I can't wait for the ne-naw new book. I hope it isn't like OOTP, that was the worse one.

**Note:** I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long. No vegetables please. No you over there, don't you dare come - no - no- ARGH. I guess I did sort of deserve it. Though no more.

* * *

James Potter held the trolley filled with flour, eggs and milk that were to be delivered to the address stated on the note. He wandered the streets asking a few people were the location was before knocking on the addressee's door.

Lily Evans opened the door, thinking it was the mailman. When she saw this handsome young man before her, she couldn't help but gape a little. Her emerald eyes sparkled when they met his dark brown ones. He had jet black hair, that looked rather like a bird's nest. Messy.

Just the way she liked it.

If he wasn't staring so blatantly at her as well, she would've looked a right idiot. If you had asked him why he took so long delivering the grocery, he would've replied with a burble and a "Merlin, she was pretty."

She took the trolley from him and smiled finally, "Your new to this aren't you?" He nodded politely and opened his mouth to speak. No words filled the empty silence. Lily laughed, "What's your name?" He stared at her confusedly, before realizing she had asked him a question and hastily replied with a, "James. James Potter."

"Would you like to come in Potter?" she asked.

"What's your name?" he retorted and stepped into the kitchen.

"Lily—" she told him, "Evans."

He stood there looking at her, in the firelight, her auburn hair glowed radiantly. She offered him a piece of bread that just came out of the red-brick oven. He hadn't eaten in two days, so naturally he accepted it, and started tearing out chunks with his teeth.

Between mouthfuls, he was able to tell her this was the best piece of bread he had ever had. She smiled embarrassed at his praise.

She was jolted out of her happiness and comfort when someone came a-knocking on the kitchen door. She guessed that it would be her pestering sister, asking more food for her fat Duddykins. She was surprised when it was Hermione herself, dressed in rags with tears staining a sooty face.

"Hermione?" she asked, "Why are you in here?" She smiled weakly back at the kind woman that helped her through Draco's leaving.

"The Headmistress—" she started, "Threw ashes in my face, and told me to put on these rags," she paused and hastily rubbed her eyes, "She didn't tell me an explanation when I asked, then she slapped my face for inso—insol—insolence."

James ran a piece of cloth under the running tap and handed it to Lily. He was as worried as Lily for the girl whom he had just got to know.

The sad longing eyes that beheld years of kempt knowledge were yet ensnared. And all she did for Draco was to be strong and not cry, "I thought he'd be back by now," she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was situated deep in the soil, grasping his rifle to his chest and praying for another day to pass, and leave him unharmed so he may be able to return to his dear Hermione. He knew deep inside that she would never forget him.

It had only been 7 months, and yet, this hell dragged on for an eternity. Planes flew above them, the Germans, and once the target was in lock, he whispered a spell from a dead comrades wand, and the plane exploded. He had listened to Hermione for minutes, trying to perfect the already perfected spell, and those words were forever embedded in his memory.

_Nershlia._

Shell-fire broke out and grenades were thrown. All he could do was duck down and be ready to be sent over the top.

* * *

Lily gently soaked Hermione's face with warm water and sigh at the girl's misfortune. Just well enough when the kitchen door slammed open and an angry face of Mrs. Dursley appeared.

"Lily! What are you doing? Step away from that urchin," sneered Mrs. Dursley angrily, she then turned on James, "And who might you be? Not the chimney sweep I hope."

Lily faced her sister with an insolent look on her face, "Petunia, what have you done to Hermione?"

"I'm putting her in her place, where she belongs," she looked at Hermione sternly and glared, she reached a hand towards Hermione's neck. Took a step backwards in outrage, "Where is that necklace you pitiful girl? You do not deserve such fine jewelry you're just a poor little orphan."

Hermione looked up with a questioning look, "What do you mean Headmistress?"

"Your father's dead Miss Granger," she stated, straightening out her dress, "Apparently, he's as poor as a pauper."

She turned to leave, but said again, "You will take the place of that wretched albino's place, one—Draco Malfoy. You should be so lucky I didn't throw you out on the streets. You wouldn't last a day. _Princess_," she said the last word with a mocking grin and slammed the door to a deafening silence.

"You better leave now," Lily sighed and looked at James. Instinctively, he hugged her tightly, making the colour rise to her cheeks.

* * *

Nightfall came and Draco ducked into a wide tent clutching his right arm. Around him, the men groaned from the pain they were feeling. He was sitting on a camp bed in the infirmary. Someone had shot him in the arm with a rifle but unlike the others he did not feel much pain. All he needed to think about was Hermione, and the pain would ease. She was his painkiller.

"Draco mate, how's your arm?" Tom asked taking out the wrap-around bandages from the first-aid kit.

"I'm fine Tom, really," he put a hand on his shoulder, when Tom spotted something glinting in the dark.

"What's that mate? Something shiny you got there," Tom commented, taking a closer look at the object Draco was clutching.

"It's nothing Tom, just something my—"

Tom cut him off, "Your Hermione gave you." He laughed at his friend all-knowingly, "You really love her don't you, albino boy."

Draco winced at the name, "I'm not an albino," he said sullenly.

"I know," Tom said, "I was just joking."

"Tom," he whispered, "When will this be over?"

The twenty year-old boy looked into Draco's grey eyes and couldn't bear to answer the poor child. Even though the general's were fools to believe Draco was eighteen, he was not. He knew perfectly well Draco was at least fifteen or sixteen.

And being at such a young age was death-defying out here in the open. The side-shows were not fought here. This was chaos.

"Pretty soon," Tom said as cheerfully as he could.

"I hope so," Draco said, "'Cause I don't think Hermione will remember me if I return any later."

Tom looked on to the boy and sighed, taking out the alcohol and drenching the cloth with its liquid.


End file.
